Las 12 reliquias
by milly loca
Summary: Dos hombres misteriosos aparecen dispuestos a acabar con China y apoderarse de las 12 reliquias al cuidado de las naciones, pero no solo las naciones y China están en peligro si no también el santuario de Atenea, ¿lograran Naciones y Caballeros trabajar juntos para detener esta amenaza?, para el foro, "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, como ya me metí en otro reto espero que me den su pequeño apoya y todo poder y buena vibra XD, bueno como sea, les traigo un crossover de Saint Seiya con Hetalia, algo que nunca eh hecho en mi vida pero hay una primera vez para todo y tratando no se pierde nada n_n**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **ACLARATORIA: El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral Abril-Julio Crossover o Adaptación del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, todo a sus creadores.**

* * *

Chapter 1: El inicio de la aventura.

P.V. Narrador.

 _En el inicio del tiempo, cuando todo el mundo era joven, el planeta era guiado por seres valientes, a la vez que poderosos, esos seres eran conocidos como los antiguos imperios, pero ellos no nacieron porque si, fueron formados por personas, algunos de una forma excepcional, pero otros de una forma atroz, fuera como fuera, todos ellos corrieron el mismo destino, desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, dejando detrás de si jóvenes herederos que siguieran sus pasos, de todas esas personas que una vez existieron solo quedo uno, el país mas antiguo del mundo, llamado China, el único que sigue con vida y que miro a todos sus compañeros y compañeras irse uno por uno, pero el tuvo el deber de encontrar jóvenes herederos suyos a los que educo y entreno para cuando fueran mayores, todo esto lo vieron los dioses que vieron desaparecer a su amada Antigua Grecia, pero ella dejo detrás de si, un pequeño niño, su hijo, el cual vendría a representar su mismo territorio y seria el guardián de ese gran país, el pequeño Grecia creció y se convirtió en un joven fuerte, conoció a muchos personajes de su historia,a muchas leyendas, inclusive a sus dioses y diosas, a la que mas apreciaba Grecia era a la diosa Atenea, quien era justa y de buen corazón, siempre en contra de lo que hacían su padre y sus tíos, y Grecia siempre la protegía, eso hasta que se formo el santuario y sus caballeros que Grecia se pudo concentrar en otras cosas, y así fue desde entonces, los caballeros se encargaban de proteger a Atenea y al santuario, pero un día, después de muchos años en paz, para el joven ser inmortal, el mal regreso y esta vez mas poderoso que antes, e iba a necesitar mas que esa orden de caballeros para defender a su diosa y al santuario._

P.V. Normal.

Heracles Karpusi, mas conocido por los que sabían mas de el como Grecia, era el encargado de dicho país, su madre, la propia Antigua Grecia, se lo había encomendado y mas aparte le encomendó proteger a la diosa Atenea quien le comunico iba a renacer como una niña humana, Heracles cumplió a pie con esa comisión, pero nadie sabia de su existencia, ya que se había mantenido en el anonimato, que era una de las cosas que su madre le había mandado hacer, así como a todos los de su misma "especie" por así decirlo, en fin iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que a lo lejos vio algo que le llamo la atención, era un destello de luz morada que salia de una de las ruinas de su madre, sin dudarlo corrió hasta allá para ver que era eso que había aparecido de la nada.

 **Mientras en las ruinas de la antigua Grecia.**

Aparecieron tres hombres con ropas negras y algo que parecían armaduras, uno era alto de cabello negro y piel pálida, sus ojos de un color verde oscuro muy penetrantes, se atreverían a decir que era mas intimidante que cualquier nación que conocieran, el otro era un poco mas bajo que el primero, su cabello era de un color rojo cobrizo y sus ojos de un tono azul como el hielo, su piel igual o mas pálida que la del primer sujeto, estos dos desconocidos miraban las ruinas de la Antigua Grecia con cierto interés.

-Siempre supe que por su arrogancia, el imperio caería-Dijo el mas alto.

-Recuerda que todos comparten el mismo destino, morir y esfumarse de esta mundo-Dijo el bajo.

-Te recuerdo que no todos han muerto y por eso estamos aquí, deshacernos del ultimo de los antiguos-Dijo el mas alto.

-¿Pues que esperamos?, vamos a buscarlo, mientras mas rápido acabemos con el, mas rápido podremos regresar-Dijo el de baja estatura.

Pero en ese momento llego Heracles a pararlos, lo había escuchado todo y sabia que quien se referían, esos tipos buscaban a china y por ende si iban donde China, lastimarían a Japón y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su mejor amigo.

-¡Alto ahí!-Grito, cosa rara en el, saliendo de su escondite.

Los dos tipos lo voltearon a ver.

-Vaya, al parecer era cierto y los imperios si dejaron descendencia detrás de ellos-Dijo el mas bajo, mirando a Heracles.

El griego se sorprendió, se suponía que nadie sabia de su existencia, salvo algunas personas.

-¿Conocen... A mi madre?-Pregunto aun en Shock.

-Chico, conocemos todo de ustedes, y también sabemos que no eres el único de tu especie-Aclaro la duda el tipo alto.

Heracles no se lo podía creer, esto lo distrajo que no noto que uno de los tipo apareció de la nada detrás de el y sin mas le dio un golpe en la espalda mandándolo a volar hasta una roca enorme que rompió en dos, el griego se levanto apenas.

-Esto fue muy fácil, pensé que el hijo de la gran Antigua Grecia daría mas pelea-Dijo el tipo bajo.

-No... me subestimes-Dijo Heracles parándose de los escombros de la roca.

En ese momento, un aura de color gris empezó a rodear a Grecia, estaba enojado y eso era mas que obvio, los dos tipos se pusieron en guardia en ese momento, era mas que claro que Grecia no los iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-Me dirán lo que hacen aquí... por las buenas o... por las malas-Dijo el griego con el ceño fruncido.

-Hagamos un trato-Dijo el de baja estatura.

-¿Un trato?-Pregunto Grecia.

-Si, peleemos, y si ganas te diremos lo que hacemos aquí, pero si nosotros ganamos, nos ayudaras a buscar al guardián de China y las reliquias que se esconden por las demás casas, ¿hecho?-Dijo el de baja estatura.

Heracles los miro un momento, pero acepto, si podía mantenerlos ocupados por un momento, no le harían daño a Japón y a su familia.

-Hecho-Dijo aceptando el trato.

Después de eso, los dos, Grecia y el tipo de cabello rojo cobrizo se pusieron en posición de pelea, los dos se miraban con ojos de querer matar al otro, mientras el otro hombre les dio la señal de poder iniciar la pelea, el primero en atacar fue el de cabello rojo, el cual sin que Grecia pudiera predecirlo le dio una patada en el estomago, pero Grecia se recupero rápidamente y detuvo un puñetazo que le iban a dar, y le remato con un golpe directo a la mandíbula del mas bajo mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, pero este detuvo su caída con sus manos, dando un salto en el aire y cayendo de pie.

-Vaya si que eres fuerte, chico, pero, ¿que tal te mueves?-Dijo hacendó aparecer de la nada una espada-Veamos, si ataco por aquí-Se movió y dando una estocada, pero Grecia la esquivo-Muy bien, ahora de este otro lado-Volvió a moverse y esta vez giro, pero Grecia lo desvió dando una patada a su brazo.

-"No es tan débil como parece"-Penso el otro mientras veía la pelea.

En ese momento, y sin dar aviso Grecia le dio una patada en la cara al sujeto mandándolo a volar lejos, pero cuando este se iba a levantar Grecia lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final alguien lo detuvo, era el compañero del sujeto que estaba por acabar de un solo golpe.

-Ni lo pienses chico-Dijo el alto, para después lanzarlo contra una de las ruinas de su madre.

Grecia se levanto de un salto, y se puso en guardia, tenia que detenerlos, no podía permitir que lastimaran a Japón, eso nunca se lo perdonaría si llegara a pasar.

-No lograran pasar de aquí-Dijo el joven castaño.

Los dos hombres se miraron y luego miraron a Grecia.

-No hagas esto mas difícil chico, tenemos prisa como para perder mas el tiempo contigo-Dijo el alto mientras se llevaba a su amigo a rastras.

En ese momento, Heracles tomo una enorme roca que estaba cerca y la lanzo contra ellos, pero el de baja estatura empujo a su amigo para que no le llegara el ataque del griego, el de alta estatura volteo a ver a Heracles con enojo.

-No dejare que vayan-Dijo el griego con voz seria.

-Bien chico, ¿quieres saber que hacemos aquí?, te lo diremos-Dijo el tipo alto yendo a ayudar a su amigo-Estamos aquí, por que si no liquidamos al único antiguo que queda y conseguimos las 12 reliquias que están esparcidas por todo el mundo, nuestro plan no funcionara, ya que el nombrado China y la 12 reliquias son lo único que se interponen en nuestro camino-Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia-Y aniquilaremos a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Después de decir esto, aquel tipo lanzo un ataque que Grecia no pudo esquiva hiriéndolo en el acto, solo pudo ver como esos dos hombres se iban dejándolo en aquel lugar, luego perdió la conciencia, esos dos, emprendieron el camino hasta la zona asiática que era donde vivía Japón y toda su familia.

-Ese chico si que dio buena pelea-Dijo el de baja estatura, mientras se sobaba el cuerpo.

-Cierto, pero no interferirá en nuestro camino, por lo menos no por ahora-Dijo para después desaparecer junto a su compañero.

 **Mientras en otro lugar, casi cerca de ahí.**

En el templo mayor, los caballeros dorados y los de bronce fueron llamados para hablar de un tema un tanto delicado.

-¿Ya todos están aquí?-Pregunto Saori.

-Si, todos ya estamos aquí, ¿se puede saber para que nos llamaron?-Pregunto ikky con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, les queremos decir, que Grecia sufrió un ataque, dos hombres extraños aparecieron y atacaron al guardián humano de dicha nación-Dijo el patriarca de forma seria.

-¿Como es posible esto?, según nos contaron esas "personas" son aun mas fuertes que nosotros-Dijo Milo confundido.

-Son fuertes, pero no invencibles-Dijo Saori, ella conocía bien a la nación griega.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nada decía nada, hasta que el patriarca volvió a hablar.

-Y no es todo, según escuche, quieren las 12 reliquias que están esparcidas por el mundo y al cuidado de esos guardianes, llamados "Naciones", y que también quieren liquidar al guardián de China-Dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Muy bien, eso los había tomado por sorpresa a todos, ya que, ¿como se podía matar algo que supuesta mente era inmortal?, bueno no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero ya habían pasado siglos desde que algo así paso, pero no dudaban de que eso pudiera pasar, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que alguien hablo.

-¿Y que desean que hagamos?-Pregunto Afrodita con algo de curiosidad.

-Queremos que vayan y protejan esas reliquias y para hacer eso, tienen que conseguirlas y traerlas aquí al santuario-Dijo el patriarca.

-Pero no se confíen, algunos de esos guardianes parecerán débiles, pero no lo son-Dijo Saori-Mas de uno opondrá resistencia y no los dejaran entrar a sus casas o siquiera acercarse.

-¿Donde hemos vivido eso antes?-Pregunto Hyoga sarcásticamente, el y sus compañeros de bronce voltearon a ver a los dorados.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, superenlo-Dijo Marcara de muerte, cruzado de brazos.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, todos salieron del templo mayor para pensar bien en lo que harían, era obvio que conocían la historia de esos "guardianes", como ellos los llamaban, era mas que obvio que esos chicos y chicas no les iban a dejar tocar sus reliquias, pero no iban a fallar en esa misión.

* * *

 **Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, tengo pensado en continuarlo si el publico lo quiere y si la chica del reto me deja n_n, ya que soy algo nueva en esto de participar en retos y eso XD**

 **Ok como sea, ya me voy, pero como dije, si se me permite subiré otra parte.**

 **Bueno adiós y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno **esta es la segunda parte de este raro Crossover que espero les guste.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo con las historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes aquí usados son de sus respectivo creador, solo algunos oc son míos.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Buscando las 12 reliquias, Parte 1.

Los caballeros del santuario, sin mas se pusieron en marcha, aunque no se les hacia bueno idea dejar solo el santuario tenían que hacerlo, ya que como les dijeron las reliquias estaban esparcidas por el mundo y los caballeros de bronce no podrian hacerlo todo solos, pero también estaban algo nerviosos, nunca habían dejado Grecia pero, para mas de uno era una oportunidad de ver y conocer nuevos países, pero bueno, eso no es relevante.

Ya habían llegado a Alemania, donde según les habían dicho estaba la primera reliquia, también habían escuchado que esta reliquia, la de Germanía, una espada, era protegida por dos hermanos, descendientes de este imperio, la hermana mayor, Julchen, y el hermano menor, Ludwing, mientras se trasladaban a la casa de los hermanos, no se paraban de imaginar el como serian esos dos, cuando llegaron el grupo pudo ver una casa enorme, sobra decir que era una mansión, sobra decir también que solo fueron la mitad de los caballeros.

Estaban caminando para acercarse a la casa, cuando de pronto algo paso, de entre las sombras alguien salio con una espada y los empezó a atacar.

-No entraran a esta casa-Dijo una mujer, de cabello blanco, ojos rojos, piel blanco y una cicatriz en su mejilla, fuera de eso muy bonita, dicha mujer tenia una espada en la mano.

-No queremos pelear, solo venimos a ayudarte a proteger la reliquia de tu abuelo-Dijo Camus, el conocía mas o menos la historia de los imperios.

-No te creo, nos enteramos de lo ocurrido con Heracles, y no permitiré que toquen la espada de mi abuelo, y si tengo que pelear para protegerla así sera-Dijo la chica, en ese momento los demás notaron que era una de los dos guardianes de la espada y de la nación en si.

La peli plateada se puso en guardia dispuesta a pelear y defender su casa, eso era mas que obvio y los dorados la entendían, pero tenían que conseguir la espada si no querían que cayera en malas manos, así que no les quedo mas remedio que pelear con ella, todos se colocaron en guardia, pero ellos no sabían que esta chica tenia refuerzos.

E inicio el combate, todos los caballeros la rodearon, bueno solo la mitad ya que los dos de bronce que iban a con ellos se escondieron para ellos poder entrar y tomar la espada de Germanía, Julchen solo los miraba atenta a sus movimientos, no olvidaba su entrenamiento, atenta a los movimientos del enemigos, fue ahí donde todos los caballeros saltaron sobre ella, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta Julchen había saltado sobre ellos y los había esquivado para luego correr por una pared, saltar y atacar con su espada a Camus y Milo, y lanzar una patada a Mascara de muerte, Julchen dio un salto cuando este ultimo le iba a dar un golpe y esta aprovecho y le lanzo una patada a la cara, lanzandolo contra los otros dos, la albina solo se les quedo viendo.

-Muy bien, mas fuerte de lo que parece-Dijo Mascara de muerte mientras se levantaba.

-Muy bien, eso si que dolió-Dijo Milo levantándose también.

Camus por su parte no dijo nada, solo miro a la chica, se notaba que era fuerte físicamente.

-¿Eso es todo?, vaya no son rivales para la asombrosa yo-Dijo con algo de arrogancia la platinada.

 **Mientras dentro de la casa.**

Ikki y Shun lograron entrar a la casa sin que Julchen se diera cuenta, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que no estaban solos dentro, ya que de uno de los rincones salio con un látigo en mano, un joven rubio, de aspecto corpulento, serio y sus ojos era azules, los miro con un aura algo intimidante.

-¿Quienes son y que quieren en nuestra casa?-Pregunto el joven de manera seria.

Los dos hermanos solo se miraron uno al otro, y sin mas Shun fue el que respondió.

-Solo venimos a llevar la espada de Germanía a un lugar seguro, unos hombres la buscan y puede que la logren obtener-Dijo un tanto nervioso, pero no lo dejo ver.

-No se la llevaran de aquí, mi hermana y yo la mantendremos a salvo, a sido así desde siempre y no dejare que toquen la espada de mi abuelo-Dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-Hay, ¿porque siempre lo tienen que hacer tan difícil?-Pregunto con algo de fastidio Ikki, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Shun lo imito a pesar de que no quería pelear con el joven, ya que este se veía fuerte y poderoso, y era mas que obvio que no le iba a poder ganar, pero igual iba a pelear si no había otra forma.

Después de un momento, la pelea comenzó, Ikki se lanzo contra Ludwing mientras que Shun espero a que su hermano distrajera al rubio para el poder ir por la espada antes de que algo mas pasara, pero Ludwing no era tan tonto como ellos pensaban, ya que mientras peleaba con el hermano del peliverde se dio cuenta de que Shun se estaba escabullendo para seguir y tomar la espada de su abuelo, cosa que obvio no iba a permitir, así que de una patada logro quitarse de encima a Ikki y con su látigo atrapo las piernas de Shun para después tirar de el y lanzarlo contra Ikki, haciendo que se estrellaran contra una columna de la casa.

-Como ya dije, no dejare que toquen la espada de mi abuelo-Dijo serio mirando a los dos hermanos.

-Esto sera mas difícil de lo que creímos-Dijo Shun suspirando un poco, mientras se levantaba.

Los dos hermanos procedieron a atacar al rubio juntos.

 **Mientras en Italia.**

Ya habían llegado el grupo que iba a buscar la segunda reliquia, la armadura de Roma, según habían oído los encargados de protegerla eran dos gemelos, el hermano mayor, Lovino, y la hermana menor, Felicia, y también habían escuchado que eran los encargados de las dos partes de Italia, el norte y el sur, una vez que llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Italia, no se encontraron con nadie, mas aparte que la casa estaba algo alejada de las demás, por lo que no habría ningún problema en entrar, tomar la armadura y salir sin que nadie los viera, claro, no se esperaron que algo les saltara encima.

-¡Alto ahí, bastardos!-Grito la voz de un chico, todos los de ese grupo voltearon y vieron que era un joven de cabello castaño, el ceño fruncido, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza un rulo extraño se asomaba y sus ojos eran verdes.

-Oye chico, no queremos pelear, solo venimos por la armadura de tu abuelo para llevarla a un lugar seguro, ya que unos tipos la quieren para cosas malas-Dijo Aldebaran de forma calmada.

-No les creo nada, así que no los dejare entrar a mi casa, ni tocar la armadura de mi abuelo-Dijo en tomo retador el chico.

-"Este chico si que sera difícil de convencer"-Penso Aioros mirando al chico.

Con ellos iban Hyoga y Shiryu, a los cuales recibieron la indicación de que cuando el chico estuviera distraído ellos irían por la armadura, y así fue, en cuanto el muchacho se distrajo peleando con los dorados, los dos jóvenes de bronce se adentraron a la casa sin que el chico se diera cuenta de que su casa estaba siendo invadida, pero dentro se encontraron con otra sorpresa, un chica muy parecida al chico, solo que en ella el rulo era del lado derecho, los miraba de forma seria.

-¿Se puede saber, quienes son ustedes y que hacen en nuestra casa?-Pregunto de forma seria y un poco aterradora.

-Tranquila señorita, solo queremos proteger la armadura de su abuelo-Dijo Shiryu mirando a la chica con atención, uno nunca sabe cuando le pueden atacar.

-¿Y como se que no me están engañando?, desde que paso lo de Grecia todos hemos estado alertas y no damos consentimientos a los que consideramos sospechosos de lo ocurrido-Dijo la chica aun seria y con desconfianza.

-Mira, te podemos asegurar de que no queremos problemas, solo queremos ayudarte a proteger la armadura de tu abuelo-Dijo Hyoga lo mas calmado que pudo

-Pues los encontraron al entrar a nuestra casa-Dijo para después lanzarse contra ambos jóvenes y golpearlos a la vez.

A Hyoga le dio una patada en el pecho y a Shiryu le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara, los dos chicos salieron volando lejos.

-Muy bien, mas fuerte de lo que parece-Dijo Hyoga levantándose de un salto.

Shiryu no dijo nada, ya que en ese momento y al fondo del pasillo miro una vitrina de cristal en la cual estaba la armadura del Imperio Romano, pero Felicia se puso en frente en pose de combate, si querían llegar a la armadura tendrían que pelear con ella y era lo que menos querían.

 **Mientras en Berlin, Alemania.**

Camus, Milo y Mascara de Muerte, se las veían negras con la chica, era fuerte, ademas de hábil con la espada.

-No podemos seguir así-Dijo Milo ya algo cansado.

-Ya me tiene harto-Se quejo Mascara de Muerte.

-Solo espero que Ikki y Shun tenga mejor suerte que nosotros-Dijo Camus mirando a la albina.

Julchen solo los miraba como si nada desde la distancia, dispuesta a seguir peleando para defender su casa, hasta que algo la ataco por detrás, era un rayo de energía negra que la mando a volar lejos de donde estaban los caballeros, impactando contra una pared de su casa.

Los tres caballeros dorados miraron a la distancia a un encapuchado con la mano extendida en dirección a donde estaba anteriormente la prusiana.

-Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, los caballeros de Atenea-Dijo para después mirar a la albina que se levantaba-Y una de esos guardianes, seria una lastima que algo tan bello y fino se pierda-Dijo con algo de burla al mirarla.

Esto hizo enojar a Julchen, por lo que se lanzo contra el con su espada y sin mas se inicio una nueva batalla, pero ahora entre el hombre extraño y la heredera de Germanía, los tres caballeros miraban la pelea con algo de asombro ese tipo tenia un gran poder y la prusiana lo igualaba con gran facilidad, pero igual fueron a ayudarla cuando el tipo la lanzo contra una columna de la casa.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Milo a la albina, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Esta es mi pelea-Dijo con algo de enfado, pero igual acepto la ayuda.

-Error, no eres la única perjudicada en esto-Dijo el caballero del escorpión algo serio.

-¡Milo, deja de ligarte a la guardiana y ven a ayudarnos!-Grito Mascara intentando contener al desconocido.

Julchen se sonrojo ante el comentario del caballero de cáncer, pero igual los dos fueron a ayudarlos con el tipo.

 **Dentro de la casa de los alemanes.**

Ludwig dejo de pelear al sentir que algo amenazaba su casa, a su hermana y la reliquia que el y Julchen resguardaban.

-¿Porque te detienes?-Pregunto Shun confundido.

-Hay algo afuera, mi hermana y sus amigos lo están conteniendo, pero no se que tanto puedan aguantar-Dijo mirando a los dos caballeros de bronce.

-Bueno creo que hay que hacer una pequeña tregua, ¿ahora si nos crees que estamos de tu lado?-Le pregunto el caballero del Fénix.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo el joven alemán serio y listo para todo.

 **Fuera de la casa.**

Los caballeros y la prusiana se las veían negras con este sujeto que los evadía con facilidad.

-Ya estoy harto-Dijo para juntar sus manos y lanzar una esfera de energía oscura contra los tres caballeros y la albina, dejándolos fuera de combate-Ahora ya me tengo que retirar, tengo una espada que buscar-Dijo entrando a la casa.

Julchen miraba todo sin poder hacer algo, estaba muy débil.

 **Dentro de la casa.**

Ludwig y los dos caballeros de bronce estaban a la espera de lo que sea que estuviera en busca de la espada de su abuelo, cuando vieron a un tipo que caminaba de manera tranquila hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Vaya, ¿uno no puede cumplir una simple misión de recuperación sin tener que recurrir a la violencia?-Pregunto con sarcasmo el sujeto.

-No dejare que toques la espada de mi abuelo, esa espada es de Julchen, como la mayor de todos-Dijo el alemán, dando a entender que había mas descendientes de Germanía y que la albina era la mayor de todos.

-Eso no me importa, iré por esa espada, y si tengo que pelear contigo y esos remedos de caballero, así sera-Dijo para lanzarse al ataque.

Y así empezó una nueva lucha, pero esta vez los caballeros luchaban con el hermano de la guardiana.

Pero igual fueron derrotados por el, pero el único que no se dio por vencido fue Ludwig el cual estaba de espaldas al hombre misterioso mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-Veo que no te rindes-Dijo el hombre, preparando un rayo de energía negra para dispararla contra el alemán.

En ese momento, Julchen junto con los caballeros de oro entraron a la casa y vieron lo que iba a suceder, por lo que Julchen se interpuso en el ataque.

-¡West no!-Grito antes de ser atravesada por el rayo.

Para cuando Ludwig se dio cuenta su hermana ya estaba en el suelo, agonizando, el se arrodillo junto a ella.

-West, no dejes que se lleven la espada-Susurro algo débil.

Pero era tarde, el hombre ya se había ido con la espada, Ludwig solo abrazaba a su hermana mayor con desesperación.

-No te vayas, no quiero quedarme solo-Dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Julchen solo le sonrió mientras de sus ojos color carmín y acaricio su rostro con una de sus manos, las cuales ya estaban frías.

-Con-confió en que... podrás recuperar la espada del abuelo...la cu-cual, t-te pertenecerá a ti-Tosió escupiendo algo de sangre-Es un orgullo para mi...que seas...mi her-hermano-Dijo para después cerrar los ojos mientras a su mente venia la imagen de un joven húngaro de cabello castaño-Eliot-Susurro el nombre del joven al cual amaba, y tras eso, dejo de respirar.

 **En Italia.**

Lovino dejo de pelear al sentir como la vida de alguien se extinguió, por lo que corrió dentro de la casa para comprobar que no era el único que lo sintió, ya que Felicia estaba parada congelada con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, miro a los caballeros y sin mas les hablo.

-Se que no quieren hacer el mal, por eso, váyanse y protejan la armadura de nuestro abuelo-Dijo serio sin parar de llorar.

Lovino estaba que no lo creía al igual que los caballeros.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa Felicia, los vas a dejar que se lleven la armadura así como así?!-Exclamo el italiano mayor.

-Fratello, ellos no nos quieren hacer daño, solo buscan proteger a su ser amado, al igual que nosotros-Dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lovino solo suspiro, Felicia tenia razón por lo que fue a la vitrina y saco de ahí la armadura de su abuelo y se la entrego a Aldebaran.

-Protegela con tu vida-Dijo en un tono serio antes de dársela.

-Lo haré-Solo dijo eso y se fueron de ahí, mientras Felicia lloraba en el pecho de su hermano la perdida de Julchen.

 **En un lugar cercano.**

Un hombre miro todo, ya habían perdido la armadura del imperio Romano, pero aun quedaban las demás reliquias, para buscar, su compañero se reunió con el cargando la espada de Germanía.

-Veo que perdiste la armadura-Dijo el de la espada.

-Por lo menos tienes la espada, pero no se te olvide, aun tenemos mas oportunidades-Dijo el otro con voz seria.

 **En el santuario.**

Los caballeros que salieron a misión ya regresaban, con solo la armadura de Roma, y los que habían ido a Alemania, traían un semblante algo decaído.

-Que bueno que lograron traer la armadura, ¿pero y la espada?-Pregunto Saori.

-No lo conseguimos, nos atacaron y en el proceso una de los guardianes pereció-Comunico Milo.

Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio ante esa noticia, no se esperaban que eso pasara, ya que como les habían dicho, esos seres eran inmortales, en ese momento les llego una carta con una pequeña ave amarilla que la dejo en las manos de Saori. La chica abrió el sobre y la leyó.

-Es del hermano de la guardiana, dice que mañana sera el funeral y nos esta invitando-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, seria una oportunidad para conocer a los demás que se dedicaban a cuidar las reliquias que faltaban.

-Iremos-Dijeron todos serios a la vez que se iban de ahí.

Sin duda en lo poco que la conocieron los tres caballeros que habían estado con ella, le tomaron aprecio como una gran luchadora y querían rendirle honor a esa fuerte mujer.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste, me dieron permiso de continuarlo y con el consentimiento de ustedes querido publico lector aquí esta el segundo capitulo que espero les guste.**

 **Nos vemos en el otro capitulo, y si les gusta la historia la compartan con las demás personas, para que esta loco crossover se haga viral XD**

 **Bye y cuídense.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**

 **NOTA DEL FINAL: Eliot, es uno de los nombres que recibe Nyo Hungría.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, creo que es tiempo de continuar algunas historia que tengo un poco abandonadas, espero que disfruten este capítulo y me digan que tal quedo, aquí habrá un poco mas de interacción de las naciones con los caballeros y con Atenea.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, EMPECEMOS! X3**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Honor a una gran guerrera.**

Ya era el día en que sepultarían a Julchen y todas las naciones, el hermano de la difunta y un joven castaño con una rosa blanca en la mano estaban frente al ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de la chica, la cual por lo que ponían apreciar estaba vestida con un muy hermoso vestido de seda color blanco y una corona de flores del mismo color en su cabeza, en eso llegaron los caballeros dorados y de bronce junto a su diosa, las naciones se hicieron a un lado para que todos pasaran.

Llegaron donde el hermano de la joven y Saori se acerco al joven alemán.

-Siento mucho tu perdida joven Ludwig-Dijo en tono calmo pero con un poco de pena hacia el joven frente a ella.

-Julchen, era mi única familia, ahora se que me esta viendo y vigilando junto a mi abuelo y mis otros tres hermanos (*)-Dijo el mirando por el cristal del ataúd a su hermana mayor.

En eso todos vieron como el joven castaño, quien respondía al nombre de Daniel Hedervary, se acercaba al ataúd y dejaba la rosa en el cristal de modo que esta quedara a lado de donde estaba su rostro reflejado, y mientras la miraba pudo ver como esta chica creída y arrogante, pero a la vez valiente y leal era sepultaba bajo tierra.

-No puedo creer que jamas la vuelva a ver-Dijo el castaño con tono dolido.

En ese momento, Camus se acerco a el.

-¿La amabas, cierto?-Pregunto sin mas mirando junto a todos, como sepultaba a esa chica.

-Era irritante a veces, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a darte una mano cuando lo necesitabas-Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Mis compañeros y yo tuvimos el privilegio de luchar con ella, era fuerte y hábil-Dijo el caballero de acuario elogiando la destreza de la dama.

-Su abuelo la entreno bien-Comento Daniel aun con su sonrisa.

Una vez que la sepultaron todas las naciones empezaron a entonar un cántico en un dialecto que solo ellos conocían, los caballeros y la diosa no lo entendían muy bien pero sabían que era para honrar la memoria de la dama guerrera que se encontraba durmiendo bajo ese montículo de tierra, cuando terminaron dieron paso a alguien que no pensaron ver ahí, China.

La nación milenaria se acerco y entonando un rezo en un idioma que nadie mas que algunos entendieron, en sus manos estaba la bandera del antiguo Imperio de Prusia, cuando termino el rezo China clavo la bandera detrás de la lapida de la tumba, la cual soltó un resplandor que subió al cielo, ese resplandor tomo la forma de la fallecida la cual los miraba a todos con una sonrisa y luego voló al cielo hasta perderse en las nubes.

En eso todos miraron que alguien mas venia con China, ese era Grecia, el cual ya se encontraba recuperado casi por completo, Saori se acerco a este.

-Heracles, me da alivio y alegría saber que ya estas mejor-Dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa.

-Me alegra que este bien mi diosa, pero vine a dejar esto en la tumba de mi amiga-Dijo mostrando un medallon dorado con el grabado del águila del norte-El águila siempre te represento bien, querida amiga.

Con esas palabras lo dejo sobre la lapida, junto a su cruz de hierro, después de eso, todos emprendieron el camino para irse a sus casas y demás, hasta que los de habla germana se acercaron a los caballeros y a la Diosa que estaban junto a Grecia.

-Oigan, tenemos que decirles algo, que esperamos que logren encontrar la espada de nuestro abuelo-Hablo Suiza de forma seria.

-Hermano, no los presiones, ellos lo lograran, yo lo se-Dijo la pequeña Lily, con una leve sonrisa.

-Grecia, tu eres el encargado de que lo cumplan-Dijo Alemania mirando a todos los presentes serio.

-No te preocupes... Amigo, lo haremos-Dijo el griego con una voz algo somnolienta.

Los germanos se fueron no sin antes decir gracias a la Diosa y caballeros por asistir.

 **En la frontera de China.**

Japón regañaba a China por ir a exponerse de esa forma, Yao no dijo nada hasta que su hermano menor hubiera terminado.

-Kiku, sabes que el tiempo es limitado para todos, y mas para alguien como lo era Julchen a cada día que pasaba ella, su cuerpo y su alma que quebraban mas y ella era consciente de eso, Julchen estaba lista para morir-aru-Dijo mirando a Japón frente a el-Mas aparte, ella era una guerrera honorable hasta su ultimo día, y tenia que honrarla.

-Yao-San se que Julchen-San era una buena guerrera pero ustedes no debe exponerse de esa manera, recuerde que hay dos asesinos que vienen por su cabeza y que si ustedes muere el balance se puede romper, recuerde también que esta en usted que no se pierda ese equilibrio entre lo antiguo y la actual-Dijo de forma clamada y respetuosa.

-No tienes que recordarme mi trabajo Kiku, yo lo se muy bien-Dijo con una suave sonrisa-Ahora debo ir a mi casa, cuídate en el regreso a la tuya, llama si ocurre algo, y recuerda revisar que los demás estén alertas y protejan las reliquias de sus padres que les di a proteger, ya perdimos la espada de Germania y se que la armadura de Roma esta en un lugar seguro, no podemos tener el lujo de perder otra-Aru-Dijo tranquilamente para empezar a caminar.

-¿Confía en esos hombres Yao-San?-Pregunto no muy seguro de su confianza en los caballeros.

-Kiku, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias-Fue lo único que dijo y retomo su camino a su hogar.

-Nos vemos en otro momento... Hermano-Dijo antes de irse y hacer el encargo de China de alertar a los demás de estar alertas.

 **En el santuario.**

Los caballeros y la diosa, junto con Grecia llegaron a la cámara del Patriarca y la nación miro a todos los presentes.

-Mi diosa, ¿me permite hablar a sus caballeros?-Pregunto Heracles a su diosa.

-Adelante-Asintió con la cabeza aceptando.

Heracles dio un paso al frente y se puso serio mirando a los caballeros de oro y Bronce.

-Muy bien señores, la siguiente reliquia es el báculo de Egipto, su hijo lo custodia en una de las pirámides, la entrada en subterránea, y conozco a Egipto, les pondrá trampas para que no logren pasar y muchas de esas trampas son muy peligrosas, tendrán que tener mucho cuidado y estar alerta-Les dijo en modo firme, todos asintieron dando a entender que lo entendieron-Bien la otra es el arco de Galia, sus hijos lo custodian en la casa de uno de ellos, mas concreta mente en Francia, el hombre encargado de ese país podrá ser un pervertido que se quiere violar todo lo que produzca sombra, pero es fuerte y no estará solo, puede que sus hermanos estén con el para mayor protección.

Todos lo escucharon con atención en sus indicaciones y después el mismo Grecia los formo por equipos: A Egipto irían Seiya, Shun, Shaka y Mu, y a Francia Hyoga, Ikki, Aioria y Aioros, después de eso todos pudieron irse para poder prepararse, ya que al día siguiente irían de "expedición".

Una vez que los caballeros y la diosa, junto con el Patriarca se fueron y en el lugar solo quedo Grecia, este se acerco a una de las paredes del lugar, puso su mano en esta y sin mas empezó a hablar en un dialecto que nadie mas que el conocía, la pared se abrió y dejo ver un pequeño cofre donde reposaba una hermosa tiara con una bella joya de color azul, esa era la reliquia de la Antigua Grecia, su hijo se había encargado de ocultarla en un lugar que solo el conocía.

-No dejare que toquen tu tiara madre-Susurro y la llevo junto a la armadura de Roma.

 **En Egipto.**

Un joven de piel morena y ojos dorados vestido de tal manera que lo protegiera del sol del desierto se encamino al lugar donde custodiaba la reliquia de su amada madre, si ese joven era Egipto, el cual iba de regreso a la pirámide donde estaba el báculo de su madre.

Dijo algo en su lengua madre y la entrada se abrió, era como una rampa la cual bajo y pudo entrar al lugar donde estaba la tan deseada reliquia.

-No lograran pasar mas allá de esta entrada-Susurro mientras la entrada se volvía a cerrar.

Después de eso, se puso a preparar todo tipo de trampas, para dificultar el avance de quien se atreviera entrar a ese lugar.

 **En Francia.**

Cierto hombre de largo cabello rubio ondulado miraba por la ventana de su casa, era de noche donde el vivía, este no estaba solo, otras cuatro sombras estaban detrás de el.

-Preparence hermanos y hermana, algo me dice que tendremos visitas dentro de poco-Dijo serio, las otras cuatro sombras asintieron y se retiraron dejando solo a su hermano.

Este hombre rubio se acerco a una vitrina de cristal y miro su contenido, este era un arco de oro con gravados hermosos en este, era el arco que perteneció a su madre, Galia.

-No dejaremos que toquen el único recuerdo de nuestra madre-Susurro de forma seria.

No cabía duda de que todos estaban determinados a dar hasta la vida por esas reliquias que debían proteger, tal y como lo hizo Julchen.

* * *

 **Bueno creo que ya es todo por hoy y perdón por la inactividad en actualizar, pero ya me voy a poner las pilas e intentar actualizar por lo menos una historia por día o por lo menos por semana, pero aveces no queda mucho tiempo, pero lo intentare.**

 **Bien mientras tanto les dejo esto y debo decir que ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos de otros Fics que tengo arrumbados por ahí, solo necesito paciencia.**

 **NOTAS DEL FINAL:**

 **(*) Alemania si tuvo otros tres hermanos, pero no recuerdo sus nombres, los cuales dejaron de ser países por voluntad propia para que Ludwig pudiera nacer.**

 **Bien ahora si, me voy n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
